


Bad to the Bone

by R_Blackbird



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Blackbird/pseuds/R_Blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's one of the best lawyers around, but when he tackles Gabriel's case, even he's not sure he can prove his innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Richard Speight Jr.'s acting in Longmire (S1E9). It's quite a good show, I highly recommend it.

Sam sat at his desk, filling out a contract mechanically when Anna stepped in the office. She wore an almost sheepish expression, something quite unusual for his redheaded assistant. “Sam,” she greeted, “do you have a minute? I need… I need to talk to you about something.”

He dropped the paper immediately, smiling at her warmly. “Of course,” he assured her. “Papers can wait, there’s always going to be more. What’s up?”

Anna smiled back hesitantly, closing the door behind her. The moment she sat in the chair across from Sam, her face crumpled, anguish clear in her eyes. Sam started to get up to hug her, give her a tissue, something, but Anna held up her hand to stop him. Reluctantly, he sat back in his chair. With a shaky breath, Anna spoke.

“I have a rather large family,” she began. “My cousins, the Temples, aren’t exactly the… most peaceful family. There’s Michael, Luke, Gabriel, and Raphael There were complications when Raphael was born, and their mother passed away soon after. Their dad ran off afterwards, leaving Michael in charge of the family. It had a different affect on each child. Michael was desperate for their father to come back, and reasoned that if he was a good son and followed his orders, he’d return. Luke grew up being spoiled, and he rebelled. Raphael got OCD, started needing to control everything. He ended up in therapy a couple of months ago

“Gabriel, on the other hand…” Anna shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip, the raw emotion on the verge of bursting out of her. “He was a good kid. Every time I came over, he was always so sweet. Mischievous, yes, but he just wanted to see someone laughing for once in the family. He had a pure heart, but… he couldn’t stand to see his family torn apart. Michael and Luke always fought, and he couldn’t take it. As soon as he could, he left the house. I’m not even sure if Michael noticed. Or cared.

"At some point, he got a girlfriend, Kali, who introduced him to a gang of bikers. The Pagans, they called themselves. They weren’t good for him, and I told him so, but he got angry and cut himself off from me. I’ve been so worried… he just wanted a break from-“

Anna choked on a sob, and this time let Sam get up and embrace her in a warm hug. He let her cry into his shoulder and did his best to soothe her. Eventually, she composed herself, but held onto Sam. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “Your suit’s probably ruined.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like lawyers only have one suit.”

She laughed softly, and pulled away. “Sorry, I’ll get to my point, I’m sure you have work to do.”

“Take as long as you need,” he smiled.

Anna sighed again and resumed her story. “Yesterday I got a call from Gabriel. He told me he was in jail, that those stupid bikers all got in jail for killing someone. He didn’t do it, I know he didn’t, but it doesn’t look good. I told him not to say anything until he got a lawyer… I was wondering…”

“Do you want me to take his case?” Sam interrupted.

Anna looked down. “If you don’t mind,” she muttered. “It’s not a big deal, I just…”

Sam put his hand on top of hers gently. “Of course I’ll take it. Don’t worry about it."

Smiling widely, Anna hugged Sam tightly again before quickly pulling away again. “Thank you so much, I owe you," she grinned, getting up to head out the door.

"Don’t mention it," he told her. “Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there."

Anna pulled out a piece of paper and put it in his hand. "Everything you'll need is right here." She started to walk out the door, and turned back. "Oh, and Sam?" 

"Yeah?"

She patted his shoulder slightly before ducking around him to grab her papers. "Be careful. These bikers are bad news." 

And with that, she walked the door, leaving Sam wondering what kind of case this was that would make her warn an experienced lawyer such as himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked into the prison purposefully. Smoothing out his suit nervously, he moved to the booth where he was told Gabriel would meet him. Anna hadn’t told him much about what had happened, but he figured it might be a delicate situation if she sought out Sam’s help so desperately. He only hoped that Gabriel would prove cooperative.  
At last, a man was brought in chains to the other side of the booth. Sam was a bit surprised at his looks – the first thing that struck him was his small size, untypical of most gang members. The hard set of Gabriel’s mouth told Sam he didn’t particularly care to talk to him, but his light brown eyes betrayed the most about Gabriel. They held a bitterness to them, but a tired one at that, as if he was disgusted and tired by the constant turmoil surrounding him. His intimidatingly mocking glare compensated for his height, and gave a clear message – this was not someone to mess with.  
Gabriel turned his head towards Sam. Anyone less immune to hardened criminals than Sam would have flinched, and even with his experience he found himself looking away ever so slightly. Gabriel plopped down dramatically on the other side and leaned forward. “I don’t know who you are,” he snarled, “and I don’t care. The only reason I’m here is because my other choice is playing poker with a bunch of idiots. If you’re in it for the money, you’re not getting any.”  
Sam blinked. This wasn’t at all what he expected of the ‘sweet kid’ Anna had portrayed. “This isn’t about money, Gabriel,” he replied, trying his best for reassuring. “Your cousin Anna works for me, and she asked me to take your case.”  
The blond kept his scowl, but relaxed visibly in his seat. “And what did she tell you?” he asked acerbically.  
“A bit of your family history. She told me about how you got with The Pagans. She didn’t tell me what happened, but she told me she was sure of your innocence,” he answered, tacking a small smile at the end.  
Gabriel shut his eyes tightly. The chains clicked together as he leaned his elbows on the table, and pressed his face into his hands to rub his temples. Again Sam was struck with the impression he was exhausted of fighting. “My brother’s dead,” he deadpanned tonelessly.  
Sam gaped. “I… I’m sorry,” he stammered, slightly shocked and a little confused as to why Gabriel was telling him this.  
Gabriel huffed. “You don’t get it,” he complained. “Those assholes killed my brother. I don’t know which one, but I’m gonna find out. One of them killed Raphael… he didn’t… he wasn’t…”  
Sam studied the blond as he bit his lip to control himself. “He was the youngest, you know,” Gabriel mused, seemingly to himself. “I always looked out for him, always hid with him when Michael and Luke fought…” Suddenly, he looked up, and a frightening determination was in his eyes. “They’re framing me. Saying I always hated him, that I wanted him dead. I mean sure, I complained about the kid sometimes, but I loved my brothers, all of them. And to say that I killed him…”  
Sam nodded. “We’ll get you out of this and find whoever killed your brother,” he promised.  
“No offense, but I doubt it. They may be thugs, but they’re smart thugs. Whoever did it wouldn’t leave evidence. Plus, my alibi of watching TV in the motel isn’t exactly the most solid. A whole group of witnesses saying I did it? You and I both know that’s not gonna go over well with the jury.”  
“Point taken,” Sam conceded. “But these guys probably have a criminal record, right? And if your record’s clean and theirs isn’t…”  
Gabriel laughed without humor. “My record’s far from clean, kiddo,” he spat. “You ain’t gonna win it that way.”  
A guard appeared behind Gabriel and grabbed his arm. “Wait a second,” Sam called. The guard frowned at the lawyer, but stopped. “What were the names of the members?”  
His eyes widened. “You’re really gonna try that?” he asked. When Sam nodded, he shook his head incredulously. “Kali and Baldur. That’s who’s blaming me, anyway. The others are just going with it because they don’t want to be kicked out.”  
Sam wrote down the names quickly and smiled at Gabriel. “Thank you,” he said. “My name’s Sam, by the way."  
“Don’t thank me, I’m the one in jail,” Gabriel snorted. “Take care of yourself, Sammy. Wouldn’t want someone who looks as innocent as you to be their next target."  
With that, the guard pulled the convicted felon away, leaving Sam troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Lots of stuff has happened since then, and I was lazy and didn't take the time to edit this. Sorry! Hope you like it anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was waiting for him this time when Sam came to the prison. "Whatcha got there, kiddo?" the convict asked as Sam shuffled a few papers around.

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, but decided to let it slide. "Criminal records for Kali Ganesan and Baldur Hagebak," he told Gabriel, holding the papers up. "This is them, right?"

Gabriel gave a long-suffering sigh, but glanced over them. Waving his hand dismissively, he nodded. "Yeah, those are the dolts.  How's that supposed to help?"

Running a hand through his hair, Sam made a face. "I don't know, honestly," he admitted. "This case is a hard one. There's no usuable fingerprints, for starters. Also, there's no alibi to prove or disprove, they got a lawyer."

Gabriel waggled a finger at Sam. "Told ya so."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," he snipped reflexively, temporarily being reminded of his brother Dean's teasing. Quickly, he realized what he had done and flushed. He was a lawyer, he wasn't supposed to insult his client. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

The convict held up a hand, smirking. "I grew up in a house of four brothers," he said calmly. "Do you really think 'shut up' is the worst I've heard?"

Sam rubbed his face. "I know, but I'm a lawyer. That's incredibily unprofessional."

"Sammy, please,  _stop. talking._ " Gabriel flicked the plexiglass separating them. "If this wasn't between us, I'd smack you." At these words, the guard behind Gabriel immediately stepped forward, ready to take action. Sam shook his head at him, and he backed away with a scowl. 

"Honestly, Mr. Temple, you have to watch what you say around here," Sam chided his client with a small smile.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. "Can it, bozo."

Sam grinned, noticing he was relaxing more and more. He thumbed through his papers absently, looking for something to suddenly pop out at him.

Gabriel looked at the side of Sam's head carefully, nearly peinsive. "Do you think you'll be able to win the case?" he asked. The true meaning of the words rang through loud and clear:  _do you think you'll be able to get me out of here?_

Sam stared at the papers a minute longer before meeting his gaze with determination. "I do." The words were a confident promise, and Gabriel smiled.

"Good. The food sucks."

Sam laughed. "Nothing much I can do there, sorry. Just gotta suck it up."

Gabriel huffed dramatically. "They don't even have candy!"

Sam shook his head incredulously. "Out of all the things in the world, you're worried about your sugar fix?"

"Yes," Gabriel answered petulantly. "Sugar is important."

Sam merely smiled and looked down at his papers. Suddenly, something stuck out to him. "Wait, I think Anna mentioned something about Raphael having OCD?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Yeah, we don't really talk about it. Why?"

"Well, everything is in place on these pictures. Most everything. Except..." the lawyer held up a picture of Raphael's bedroom. The drawers had been pillaged.

The convict smiled falsely. "Wonderful! The bastards stole something! How's that gonna help?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know... it's something, okay?"

Gabriel actually felt sorry for him. Sam was trying his hardest, and he was being no help at all. "Hey, if it's worth anything, I think I know what he had in there."

Sam's head snapped up. "Yeah, that's kinda important."

"It was a bunch of old medals I think," Gabriel said. "We all did a few school things and won some awards. Raphael was a bit sentimental and he wanted to keep them when he flew the coop, and Mikey had no problem with it."

"So, wait, this was all of yours? Not just his?" Sam asked, pulling out a notepad to write on it.

Gabriel nodded. "We didn't want 'em, and it reminded him of us, I guess."

Sam finished writing and smiled. "I think this'll help a lot," he told Gabriel, standing up. "Thanks for your help."

"Hey, well, it's not just out of the goodness of my heart, helping you is helping me," Gabriel reminded him with a dejected smile. "Anything else I can do for ya?"

"Just stay out of trouble," said the lawyer. Sam instinctively reached to shake his hand before remembering there was a glass pane. Instead, he put a fist on the glass.

Gabriel snickered. "Really? A bro fist? Wouldn't expect such a high and mighty lawyer to give out these."

"Oh, come on, I'm not that uptight!" Sam protested.

"Oh yeah?" Gabriel challenged, smirking. His own fist met Sam's on the other side of the glass. "Once I get out of these cuffs you'll have to prove it."

Sam grinned back. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's taken me so long. I was procrastinating even when writing this, by looking up meanings of surnames to give to Kali and Baldur. To make up for the delay in update, I'll share the information.
> 
> Ganesan is an Indian name meaning 'lord of the army' and I thought that was fitting since she's The Destroyer and all. Hagebak means garden on a hill, and I chose that for Baldur because with some quick research I found that he's the Norse god of innocence, and gardens and hills feel innocent to me. 
> 
> So, hope y'all like this chapter, I've finally got the plot arc down so I think I'll be updating more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST AN UPDATE (or warning, depending on how you look at it)

First of all, I wanted to apologize for taking so terribly long to update. I'm a very irresponsible author, and I'm very sorry. Things happened, and to be honest, I've been putting this off. You may ask why, and the reason is I'm stuck. I've written myself into a corner, and I don't know how to get out. I wrote this without a plan, just knowing I wanted to write a lawyer!AU, without even knowing the charge being put against Gabriel. I know I can do better, but more importantly, you readers deserve better. 

So, to make it up to you, I'm going to start over and actually do it right this time. I'll have a stricter updating schedule (by that I mean I'll actually make a schedule) I'll get myself a beta... things are going to get better.

Again, I'm so sorry for letting you down. I hate doing that, but I swear, things will be different. I won't disappoint you again.


End file.
